


all these beautiful laughs and beautiful thighs

by beyondsushi



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, cheryl being a badass motivating bitch, couldnt get cheryl being a cycle instructor out of my head, idk what else to tag, toni is a goner for cheryl, toni is a raging bisexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondsushi/pseuds/beyondsushi
Summary: cheryl is the owner of the cycling studio where veronica is dragging toniORcycling/spin class au that literally NO ONE asked for
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	all these beautiful laughs and beautiful thighs

**Author's Note:**

> so i hardly ever write fanfic and have never written choni before so take this attempt even though it is trash. i might continue to a second chapter, depending on feedback. if i do continue this, it probably won't be very long. let me know how horrible you think it is!! also these titles are all lyrics from halsey's new album bc *chef's kiss*
> 
> also its 1am so this is in no way edited but idc

Toni never was one to willingly workout. She liked to think that her metabolism and good genes were enough to keep her slim figure for years. Veronica, however, refused to let her live in her blissful ignorance, constantly dragging her to different gyms and fitness studios. Until now, Toni had managed to come up with excuses to avoid being dragged to Veronica’s latest workout addiction.

“Toni, _please._ ”

“Veronica, I told you I have something important already!”

“Oh really? Okay, come on out with the excuse, then.” Veronica raises her brow at the pink-haired girl, crossing her arms as she turns to face Toni.

“I just can’t- uh I have something with Jughead that I need to do.”

“Oh funny, I spoke to Betty earlier. She said Jughead and her were going to head to Riverdale for the day to see the twins.”

“Well see the way things worked out –” Toni fidgets on the sofa avoiding Veronica’s glare.

“No, see the way things worked out, _Antoinette_ , is that I took the initiative to have the studio book you a bike for tomorrow’s 9:00am class.”

Toni groans in annoyance.

“Toni, if you don’t show up – actually you know what? I will come and pick you up so you can’t get out of this.”

“Veronica, a bike! Who in their right mind would wake up early on a _Saturday_ to ride on a bike?!” Toni raises her arms and huffs. “Besides, I’ve heard cycling is like a cult,” she whispers, “and you know I don’t fuck with that shit, so I don’t wanna go to this SoulCycle bullshit,” she says with finality.

“Well you have no choice now. And besides, it’s not SoulCycle. It’s a smaller studio called Blossom.”

“You didn’t deny the cult…”

“Oh hush, it’s not a cult, Toni. Okay I have to go meet Betty for lunch, so I will see _you_ tomorrow morning!” Veronica quickly grabs her bag after checking the time and makes her way to the door with Toni following her to see her out.

“This is the last time I’m letting you drag me to one of your workouts. I nearly blacked out in yoga last month!”

“That’s because you decided to get blackout _drunk_ the night before,” Veronica says rolling her eyes. “I promise you; you’ll have fun. I’ll call you when I’m here tomorrow. Goodbye, Antoinette!” She blows the pink-haired girl a kiss as she makes her way to the elevator.

“Bye, Ronnie.”

Toni shakes her head and lets out a soft chuckle before she shuts the door. She lets her head rest against the door as she tries to mentally prepare herself for the hell she’s going to enter tomorrow. She walks to the couch and turns on the TV. She lets it play in the background as she pulls out her phone to pull up Blossom on Google Maps.

_5 stars._ Toni nods her head in appreciation knowing it’s rare for businesses to have such a great rating. Blossom is only a 10-minute walk from Toni’s apartment, and she wonders how she has never seen the studio. She continues her search and goes onto the Blossom website and clicks on the class schedule to see what instructor Veronica signed them up for.

_Josie._ Toni clicks on the instructor’s profile and sees a short bio about the girl.

_Josie is an OG Blossom Babe. Born and raised in the city, she found her love for cycling in high school when she tagged along to a class with our very own Blossom Boss Babe. In her spare time, you can find Josie at the recording studio working on her future pop star career. Check out Josie’s class for a high energy, pop, rhythmic ride!_

Toni had to admit, they sell their brand very well. Toni continues to go through the website and clicks on the “The Blossom Story.” The page loads and Toni gasps at the picture of what she reads to be the owner of Blossom, Cheryl Blossom.

_Cheryl Blossom._ Toni stares in awe at the picture of Cheryl. The redhead staring directly into the camera with _the_ fiercest look in her eyes and a smug, confident smirk on her full lips.

She reads Cheryl’s bio about her love for cycling and how she opened Blossom two years ago when she was 20. Toni closes the screen and locks her phone, suddenly feeling inspired by the Blossom girl to start looking into doing something with her photography passion.

And maybe she was not, _not_ dreading going to Blossom tomorrow. She was still dreading the class, though. _Nothing_ could change that.


End file.
